


One Last Ride

by KasmiAnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flying, One Shot, Sad and Sweet, Smut, magical bike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasmiAnn/pseuds/KasmiAnn
Summary: Sirius asks Marlene to join him for a ride before he leaves on a mission.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	One Last Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/gifts).



> Created for DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns for Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest 2020.  
> Prompt was Sirius and Marlene, motorcycle ride.  
> #LF2020 #TeamEros

“Psst, Lena!” A voice whispered through the door of her room in the latest safe house they were all occupying. Marlene quietly tiptoed across the room before her roommates woke up. She opened the door and peeked through the crack to reveal Sirius gazing down at her, his long black hair falling into his face, his arms above his head holding on to the door frame

She couldn’t help but smile as he grinned at her, his dark eyes twinkling mischievously. 

“What do you want?” She whispered back at him, coming out into the hall and closing the door behind her. 

He grabbed her hand in his and started to pull her down the hallway. “Come for a ride with me.”

“What? Right now?” She asked looking around the see if anyone else was up. 

“Yes right now. I’m heading out in the morning and I don’t know when I’ll be back.” He looked at her, serious now. “Please,” he added softly, his fingertips rubbing the back of her hand in his. 

She felt emotion rise in her, understanding what he was saying, knowing how dangerous the missions were becoming. She found she couldn’t speak around the lump in her throat so she only nodded in agreement. 

His face broke out into a grin again and he pulled her down the hall and out into the cool evening. She shivered in her thin red tank and shorts as they ran around to the back of the house to find Sirius’ prized bike waiting for them. He helped her on to the bike and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders before settling in front of her. She ran her hands up his muscled back and watched as his body responded to her touch. 

He looked back at her and told her to “hold on!” as the bike roared to life. She wrapped her hands around his taut waist and laid her head against his back, listening to his faint heartbeat pump in his chest.

Sirius kicked the bike into gear and they raced away from the safehouse, the wind whipping through their hair, hers breaking free from the knot she had it tied in, his tickling her nose. She felt rather than heard Sirius whoop and laugh loudly as they reached the speed for the bike to begin its ascent into the open sky. 

The first time she rode with Sirius she screamed the moment the bike left the ground, her stomach lurching into her mouth from the shock and fear. Now she craved the feeling of leaving the ground and all their problems behind them. Up here it was peaceful amongst the roar of the bike and she breathed a sigh of relief as she felt Sirius relax even more. 

When they reached his preferred cruising height, he looked back at her and yelled: “Where to tonight, my love?”

She thought for a moment before she lifted her head and yelled back, “The lake!”

He winked at her and turned the bike slightly to the left, urging it to go even faster. Marlene closed her eyes and leaned her head back, still holding on to Sirius, to let the wind rush around her whole body. 

As they neared their destination, Sirius pointed the bike back towards the earth and pulled back a bit to make for a smoother transition. He was so well-practiced, she barely felt the bump as they landed back on the solid ground, speeding towards the lake in front of them. He pulled them to a stop near a tree to give the bike some cover in the event anyone was out in the area.

Sirius hopped off the bike and lifted Marlene out of her seat before she even had a chance to swing her leg over. He hoisted her over his shoulder and ran towards the lake.

“Sirius! Put me down!” She giggled as he reached the water and continued running in. Just as the water was about to reach her face he flipped her upright and placed her in front of him, her feet sinking into the wet lake bottom, the cold water coming up to her breasts.

Before she had time to process how cold it was, Sirius placed one hand behind her head and the other on her neck and pulled her into him, his lips capturing hers in a passionate kiss. She moaned into his mouth and he took the opportunity to swipe his tongue across her bottom lip and into her open mouth, caressing her tongue with his own. 

He pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers; his eyes asking permission to go further. 

Marlene used the buoyancy of the water to jump into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. He groaned and put his hands on her bum to pull her closer to him, their chests coming together, his face burrowed into her neck. He kissed up the column of her neck and across her jaw and just before he kissed her lips he whispered: “I love you, Lena.”

She put her hands on his face and pulled him back to look him in the eyes. “I love you too Sirius.” 

She peppered his face with kisses as he walked them back towards the shore. In the seat of his bike, he found a few blankets and laid them under the tree. He turned back to find her completely naked, her skin wet from the lake, her nipples pebbled from the cold. Instead of looking shy, her stance was sure and confident. He ripped his shirt off over his head and pulled her towards him with one hand as he unbuttoned his slacks with the other. He transfigured their clothes into even more blankets and laid her down before covering her body with his own. Her legs spread to envelope him and his cock instantly found home within her warm folds. They moaned in unison and kissed each other everywhere they could; eyes, chin, cheeks, neck. 

They moved in tandem, slowly at first but quickly finding a faster, more urgent pace. Marlene normally insisted they take things slowly but tonight her urgency matched his own. She gripped his back with her nails and drove her heels into his buttocks. He reached between them to find her clit and found a rhythm that had her falling over the edge within seconds. He soon fell with her, their bodies crashing together before stilling. 

Sirius pulled his head from her chest when he felt her shaking and kissed her tenderly before looking into her eyes. She couldn’t help but let the tears flow and she watched as his eyes filled with moisture too. He sat up and pulled her into his lap as she cried in earnest. He kissed her head and let his tears fall into her damp curls.

They were both scared. Scared of what they had together, scared of what they would inevitably lose. War was a scary thing, but Sirius, being who he was, didn’t back down from scary things and when she was with him, Marlene felt safe. Tonight they didn’t have to be scared, tonight they had only each other and their last ride. Tonight they were free. 

  
  


-fin-

  
  



End file.
